Horseshoes of the general type to which the invention relates are characterized by extremely simple application to the hoof during which the horseshoe is merely secured to the external surface of the hoof by adhesive. The shoe can be removed by disengaging the adhesive connection and subsequently applied again. The structure provides elasticity both in the vertical direction and in peripheral directions, thereby protecting the horseshoe and the hoof from very strong impact loads which can occur, for example, on hard ground or pavement, and permits the necessary spreading movements of the hoof when running which insures its health.
A horseshoe of the general type referred to above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,981, Stubbe, issued Dec. 9, 1980. In the structure shown in that patent, a frame is formed and is connected to the sole of the hoof by a sole material which is cast onto the metal frame. This construction technique is expensive and time consuming. The metal profile must first be pre-bent into the hoof shape to match the individual hoof and the sole material must then be poured into a hoof mold. These steps can only be performed in a factory environment. Thus, a hoof print must be taken and sent to the factory where the horseshoe is produced. These steps are clearly time consuming and expensive.